Literature
This is a page to organize the literature related to brain and body signals. Please add the literature you know to this list. For each paper, please create a page using our page template and the correct category. Brain-Computer Interaction * Tan, D. S., & Nijholt, A. (2010). Brain-Computer Interfaces * Kuikkaniemi, K., & Kosunen, I. (2007). Progressive System Architecture for Building Emotionally Adaptive Games. BRAINPLAY'07: Playing with Your Brain Workshop at ACE (Advances in Computer Entertainment) 2007. * Nijholt, A., & Tan, D. (2007). Playing with your brain: brain-computer interfaces and games (pp. 305-306). Salzburg, Austria: ACM. * Nijholt, A., Tan, D., Allison, B., Milan, J. D. R., & Graimann, B. (2008). Brain-computer interfaces for hci and games (pp. 3925-3928). Florence, Italy: ACM. doi:10.1145/1358628.1358958 * Girouard, A., Solovey, E.T. and Jacob, R.J.K. Designing a Passive Brain Computer Interface using Real Time Classification of Functional Near-Infrared Spectroscopy. International Journal of Autonomous and Adaptive Communications Systems. (2010) (in print). * Sassaroli, A., Zheng, F., Hirshfield, L.M., Girouard, A., Solovey, E.T., Jacob, R.J.K. and Fantini, S. Discrimination of Mental Workload Levels in Human Subjects with Functional Near-Infrared Spectroscopy. Journal of Innovative Optical Health Sciences. (2008) * Girouard, A., Solovey, E.T., Hirshfield, L.M., Peck, E.M., Chauncey, K., Fantini, S., Sassaroli, A. and Jacob, R.J.K. From Brain Signals to Adaptive Interfaces: using fNIRS in HCI. in Tan, D.S. and Nijholt, A. eds. Brain-Computer Interfaces, Springer, (2010), 221-237 * Solovey, E.T., Girouard, A., Chauncey, K., Hirshfield, L.M., Sassaroli, A., Zheng, F., Fantini, S. and Jacob, R.J.K., Using fNIRS Brain Sensing in Realistic HCI Settings: Experiments and Guidelines. in ACM UIST'09 Symposium on User Interface Software and Technology, (2009). * Girouard, A., Solovey, E.T., Hirshfield, L.M., Chauncey, K., Sassaroli, A., Fantini, S. and Jacob, R.J.K., Distinguishing Difficulty Levels with Non-invasive Brain Activity Measurements. in INTERACT 2009, (2009), Springer. * Hirshfield, L.M., Solovey, E.T., Girouard, A., Kebinger, J., Sassaroli, A., Tong, Y., Fantini, S. and Jacob, R.J.K., Brain Measurement for Usability Testing and Adaptive Interfaces: An Example of Uncovering Syntactic Workload with Functional Near Infrared Spectroscopy. in Proc. of CHI'09 Conference on Human Factors in Computing Systems, (2009). * Sassaroli, A., Zheng, F., Coutts, M., Hirshfield, L.H., Girouard, A., Solovey, E.T., Jacob, R.J.K., Tong, Y., Frederick, B.d. and Fantini, S., Application of near-infrared spectroscopy for discrimination of mental workloads. in Proc. SPIE, (2009). * Nijholt, A. & Oude Bos, D. & Reuderink, B. Turning Shortcomings into Challenges: Brain-Computer Interfaces for Games In: Journal of Entertainment Computing. 2009, Elsevier. * Van de Laar, B.L.A. & Oude Bos, D. & Reuderink, B. & Heylen, D. Actual and Imagined Movement in BCI Gaming. In: Proc. of AISB09. 2009 * Mühl, C. and Gürkök, H. and Oude Bos, D. and Thurlings, M.E. and Scherffig, L. and Duvinage, M. and Elbakyan, A.A. and Kang, S. and Poel, M. and Heylen, D.K.J. (2010) Bacteria Hunt: A multimodal, multiparadigm BCI game. In: Proceedings of the Fifth International Summer Workshop on Multimodal Interfaces, 13 Jul - 07 Aug 2009, Genua, Italy. pp. 1-22. University of Genua. * Oude Bos, D. and Reuderink, B. and van de Laar, B.L.A. and Gürkök, H. and Mühl, C. and Poel, M. and Nijholt, A. and Heylen, D.K.J. (2010) Brain-Computer Interfacing and Games. In: Brain-Computer Interfaces. Applying our Minds to Human-Computer Interaction. Human-Computer Interaction Series. Springer Verlag, London, pp. 149-178. ISBN 978-1-84996-271-1 * Oude Bos, D. and Reuderink, B. (2008) BrainBasher: a BCI Game. In: Extended Abstracts of the International Conference on Fun and Games 2008, 20-21 Oct 2008, Eindhoven, Netherlands. pp. 36-39. Eindhoven University of Technology. ISBN 978-90-386-1457-1 * Moore Jackson, M., Mason, S., and Birch, G. “Analyzing Trends in Brain Interface Technology: a Method to Compare Studies”, accepted to Annals of Biomedical Engineering, to appear spring 2006. * Mason, S., Moore Jackson, M., and Birch, G. “A General Framework for Characterizing Studies of Brain Interface Technology”, Annals of Biomedical Engineering, Vol 33, No. 11, Nov. 2005, pp. 1653-1670. * Kennedy, P.R., Kirby, M.T., Moore, M.M., King, B., and Mallory, A. “Computer Control using Human Cortical Local Field Potentials”, IEEE Transactions on Neural Systems and Rehabilitation Engineering, Vol. 12 No. 3, Sept 2004. * Kennedy, P., Andreasen, D., Ehirim, P., King, B., Kirby, T., Mao, H., and Moore, M., “Using Human Extra-cortical Local Field Potentials to Control a Switch”, Journal of Neural Engineering, Vol. 1, No. 2, June 2004. * Moore, Melody. “Real-World Applications for Brain-Computer Interface Technology”, IEEE Transactions on Neural Systems and Rehabilitation Engineering, Vol. 11 No. 2, June 2003. * J. Wolpaw, T. Vaughan, W. Heetderks, Z. Rymer, M. Moore, M. Weinrich, “Brain-Computer Interface Technology: A Review of the Second International Meeting”, IEEE Transactions on Neural Systems and Rehabilitation Engineering, Vol. 11 No. 2, June 2003. * Kennedy, P.R., Bakay, R., Moore, M.M., Adams, K., and Goldthwaite, J. "Direct Control Of a Computer from the Human Central Nervous System", IEEE Transactions on Rehabilitation Engineering, Vol. 8 No. 2, pp 198-202, June 2000. * Allison, B.Z. and Moore, M.M., “Practical Applications of Brain Computer Interface Systems Using Selective Attention”, in proceedings of the 11th International Conference on Human Computer Interaction (HCII)”, Las Vegas, Nevada, July 22-27, 2005. * Ope Tomori and Melody Moore. "The Neurally-Controllable Internet Browser", in proceedings of SIGCHI 03, April 5-10, Fort Lauderdale, FL, 2003. * S. Mason, M. Moore, and G. Birch. "Designing Pointing Devices using Brain-Computer Interface Technology", in the proceedings of the IEEE EMBS Conference on Neural Engineering, Mar 20-22, Capri Island, Italy, 2003. * M.M. Moore, “Frontiers of Human-Computer Interaction: Direct Brain Interfaces”, (invited paper) in proceedings of the Frontiers of Engineering 2002 conference, National Academy of Engineers, Sept 18-22, Irvine, California, 2002. * Moore, Melody and Kirby, Todd. “Human-Computer Interaction Research at the GSU BrainLab”, in the Proceedings of the Second International Meeting of Brain-Computer Interfaces for Communication and Control, Moving Beyond Demonstration, Rensselaerville, NY, June 12-16, 2002. Affective and Physiological Computing * Picard, R. W. (1997). Affective computing. Cambridge, MA, USA: MIT Press. * Picard, R. W. (2003). Affective computing: challenges. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 59(1-2), 55-64. * Fairclough, S. H. (2008). Fundamentals of Physiological Computing. Interacting with Computers, 21(1-2), 133-145. doi: 10.1016/j.intcom.2008.10.011 * Moore, Melody and Dua, Umang. "A Galvanic Skin Response Interface for People with Severe Motor Disabilities", in the Proceedings of the ACM Conference on Assistive Technology (ASSETS 2004), Atlanta, GA 18-20 October 2004. doi: 10.1145/1028630.1028640 Affective Gaming * R.L. Mandryk, and M.S. Atkins (2007). A Fuzzy Physiological Approach for Continuously Modeling Emotion During Interaction with Play Environments. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 6(4), pg. 329-347. * R.L. Mandryk, K.M. Inkpen, and T.W. Calvert (2006). Using Psychophysiological Techniques to Measure User Experience with Entertainment Technologies. Behaviour and Information Technology (Special Issue on User Experience), Vol. 25, No.2, March-April 2006, pg. 141-158 * R.L. Mandryk (2008). Physiological Measures for Game Evaluation. in Game Usability: Advice from the Experts for Advancing the Player Experience. (K. Isbister and N. Shaffer, Eds.), Morgan Kaufmann * R.L. Mandryk, M.S. Atkins, and K.M. Inkpen (2006). A Continuous and Objective Evaluation of Emotional Experience with Interactive Play Environments. in Proceedings of the Conference on Human Factors in Computing Systems (CHI 2006). Montreal, Canada, April 2006, pg. 1027-1036. * R.L. Mandryk, and K.M. Inkpen. (2004). Physiological Indicators for the Evaluation of Co-located Collaborative Play. in Proceedings of the ACM Conference on Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW 2004), Chicago, USA, Nov 2004, pg. 102-111. * R.L. Mandryk (2004). Objectively Evaluating Entertainment Technology. (CHI 2004 Doctoral Consortium Paper). in Extended Abstracts of the Conference on Human Factors in Computing Systems (CHI '04), Vienna, Austria, pg. 1057-1058 * R.L. Mandryk (2008). A physiological approach for continuously modeling user emotion in interactive play environments. in Proc of Measuring Behavior 2008, Maastricht, NE, August 2008, pg. 93-94. * R.L. Mandryk (2005). Modeling User Emotion in Interactive Play Environments: A Fuzzy Physiological Approach. Ph.D. Dissertation, School of Computing Science, Simon Fraser University, Burnaby, BC, Canada * Nacke, L. E., Grimshaw, M. N., Lindley, C. A. 2010. More Than a Feeling: Measurement of Sonic User Experience and Psychophysiology in a First-Person Shooter Game. Interacting with Computers, vol. 22, no. 5. Article in Press. * Nacke, L., & Lindley, C. (2009). Affective Ludology, Flow and Immersion in a First- Person Shooter: Measurement of Player Experience. Loading… 3(5), * Nacke, L. E. and Grimshaw, M. (2011) Player-game Interaction Through Affective Sound. To appear in M. Grimshaw (ed.) Game Sound Technology and Player Interaction: Concepts and Developments. Hershey, PA, USA: IGI Global Publishing * Nacke, L. E. 2010. Wiimote vs. Controller: Electroencephalographic Measurement of Affective Gameplay Interaction. In Proceedings of Future Play 2010, Vancouver, BC. pp. 183-190 * Drachen, A., Nacke, L.E., Yannakakis, G., Lee Pedersen, A. (2010). Correlation between heart rate, electrodermal activity and player experience in First-Person Shooter games. ACM SIGGRAPH 2010, Los Angeles, CA * Nacke, L., Lindley, C. A. (2008) Flow and immersion in first-person shooters: measuring the player’s gameplay experience. In Proceedings of the 2008 Conference on Future Play: Research, Play, Share (Toronto, Ontario, Canada, November 03 – 05, 2008). Future Play ’08. ACM, New York, NY, 81-88 * Nacke, L., Lindley, C., and Stellmach, S. (2008) Log Who’s Playing: Psychophysiological Game Analysis Made Easy through Event Logging. In Proceedings of the 2nd international Conference on Fun and Games (Eindhoven, The Netherlands, October 20 – 21, 2008). P. Markopoulos, B. Ruyter, W. IJsselsteijn, and D. Rowland, Eds. Lecture Notes In Computer Science, vol. 5294. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, 150-157. * Gilleade, K., & Allanson, J. (2003). A toolkit for exploring affective interface adaptation in videogames. Human-computer interaction: Theory and Practice (Part II), 2, 370-374. * Gilleade, K., Dix, A., & Allanson, J. (2005). Affective Videogames and Modes of Affective Gaming: Assist Me, Challenge Me, Emote Me. Vancouver, BC, Canada: DiGRA. * Hudlicka, E. (2008). Affective Computing for Game Design (pp. 5-12). Montreal, Canada: McGill University. * Martinez, H. P., Jhala, A., & Yannakakis, G. N. (2009). Analyzing the Impact of Camera Viewpoint on Player Psychophysiology. Presented at the Int. Conf. on Affective Computing & Intelligent Interaction, Amsterdam, The Netherlands: IEEE. * Saari, T., Ravaja, N., Laarni, J., Kallinen, K., & Turpeinen, M. (2004). Towards Emotionally Adapted Games. 7th Annual International Workshop on Presence (PRESENCE 2004). * Salminen, M., & Ravaja, N. (2008). Increased oscillatory theta activation evoked by violent digital game events. Neuroscience Letters, 435(1), 69-72. doi:10.1016/j.neulet.2008.02.009 * Sykes, J., & Brown, S. (2003). Affective gaming: measuring emotion through the gamepad (pp. 732-733). ACM. doi:10.1145/765891.765957 * Yannakakis, G. N., & Hallam, J. (2008). Entertainment modeling through physiology in physical play. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 66(10), 741-755. doi:10.1016/j.ijhcs.2008.06.004 * Ravaja, N. (2004). Contributions of Psychophysiology to Media Research: Review and Recommendations. Media Psychology, 6(2), 193 â€“ 235. doi:10.1207/s1532785xmep0602_4 * Ravaja, N., Saari, T., Turpeinen, M., Laarni, J., Salminen, M., & Kivikangas, M. (2006). Spatial presence and emotions during video game playing: Does it matter with whom you play? Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments, 15(4), 381-392. doi:10.1162/pres.15.4.381 * Ravaja, N., Saari, T., Salminen, M., Laarni, J., & Kallinen, K. (2006). Phasic Emotional Reactions to Video Game Events: A Psychophysiological Investigation. Media Psychology, 8(4), 343-367. doi:10.1207/s1532785xmep0804_2 * Ravaja, N., Turpeinen, M., Saari, T., Puttonen, S., & Keltikangas-JÃ¤rvinen, L. (2008). The Psychophysiology of James Bond: Phasic Emotional Responses to Violent Video Game Events. Emotion, 8(1), 114-120. doi:10.1037/1528-3542.8.1.114 General User Experience as well as Affective and Physiological Evaluation * Nacke, L. E., Drachen, A. and Goebel, S. (2010). Methods for Evaluating Gameplay Experience in a Serious Gaming Context. International Journal of Computer Science in Sport. April 2010, 9(2010) * Jenkins, S., Brown, R., & Rutterford, N. (2009). Comparing Thermographic, EEG, and Subjective Measures of Affective Experience During Simulated Product Interactions. International Journal of Design, 3(2), 53-65. * Peterson, B. S., Posner, J., Russell, J. A., Gerber, A., Gorman, D., Colibazzi, T., Yu, S., et al. (2009). The neurophysiological bases of emotion: An fMRI study of the affective circumplex using emotion-denoting words. Human Brain Mapping, 30(3), 883-895. doi:10.1002/hbm.20553 General HCI * Girouard, A., Solovey, E. T., Mandryk, R., Tan, D., Nacke, L., & Jacob, R. J. (2010). Brain, body and bytes: psychophysiological user interaction (pp. 4433-4436). Atlanta, Georgia, USA: ACM. doi:10.1145/1753846.1754167 Category: Literature References